Gas turbine power generation equipment generates electrical power by connecting a generator to a gas turbine, and transmitting the driving power of the gas turbine to the generator. A gas turbine is made up of a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor generates high temperature high pressure compressed air by compressing air that is drawn in from the air inlet. The combustor generates high temperature high pressure combustion gas by supplying fuel to the compressed air, and causing the fuel to be combusted. The turbine is configured with a plurality of turbine vanes and turbine blades disposed alternately in a passage within the casing, and by driving the turbine blades with the combustion gas supplied to the passage, the turbine shaft connected to the generator is driven in rotation. The combustion gas that has driven the turbine is released to the atmosphere as exhaust gas.
Conventionally, for example, in the gas turbine described in Patent Document 1, a cooling air system (cooling air supply means) is disclosed that extracts compressed air that has been compressed by the compressor, cools the compressed air with a heat exchanger (TCA cooler), and supplies the compressed air to the turbine blades on the turbine side, thereby cooling the turbine blades.
For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a steam turbine power generation plant using an existing control compressed air supply device in the power generation plant. The steam turbine power generation plant maintains the steam turbine and the condenser in a dry state using drying air from the control compressed air supply device.